Heal Me !
by Akiyama Dely
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Haruno Sakura bertemu kembali dengan teman masa kecilnya. Tapi bagaimana jika temannya itu sekarang menjadi salah satu pasiennya yang mengidap penyakit DID atau kepribadian ganda . Mampukah Sakura menyembuhkannya ? Atau justru ia malah terikat dengan sebuah hubungan bernama CINTA? AU/ Don't Like Don't Read/ Bad Summary.


**Heal Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Descleimer © Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Otogakure, 22 Maret 20XX**

Pagi yang indah di awal musim semi, burung-burung berkicau bagai melodi menjadi nyanyian tersendiri pada hari ini. Terlihat seorang gadis kecil berusia 7 tahun,mengenakan baju lengan panjang berwarna merah,celana coklat panjang,serta menggunakan pelindung kepala—Helm – berwarna hitam ,dengan surai merah muda sepunggungnya yang indah,menikmati cuaca hari ini dengan menunggangi kuda putih kesayangannya – Horis – berkeliling sekitar pegunungan Otogakure. Sepasang manik emeraldnya yang indah tak henti-hentinya memancarkan kekaguman akan pemandangan di sekelilingnya,serta senyum manis tepancar di wajah cantiknya yang menggambarkan betapa senangnya ia di tempat ini. Tiba-tiba matanya sedikit terbelalak tatkala mata emeraldnya memandang Danau indah yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Karena takjub akan keindahan Danau tersebut,segera saja gadis kecil itu menghampirinya.

" Berhenti Horis ! " ucapnya,lalu menarik tali yang ada digenggamannya,memberikan isyarat agar Horis berhenti. Dengan hati-hati ia pun turun dari kuda kesayangannya,mengikat tali yang ada digenggamannya ke batang pohon yang tak jauh dari tepi Danau.

" Jangan kemana-mana Horis ! Aku akan segera kembali !" ucapnya,sambil tersenyum dan membelai lembut sisi wajah Horis.

" Grhm…" gumam Horis,menyetujui perintah majikannya.

" Kuda Pintar ! "

Dengan langkah santai gadis kecil itu berjalan ke tepi Danau.

 **Tap**

Gadis kecil itu menghentikan langkahnya. Perlahan ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menutup matanya,menikmati udara sejuk yang tenang menyapa wajahnya,membiarkan surai merah muda sepunggungnya berterbangan mengikuti arah angin, senyum manis lagi-lagi terpancar di wajah cantiknya. " _Damai_ " batinnya senang.

Karena terlalu terlarut menikmati pesona keindahan danau itu, ia tak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata onyx yang diam-diam selalu memperhatikannya sedari tadi di belakang sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Penasaran dengan rambut merah yang unik milik gadis kecil itu dan apa yang gadis kecil itu lakukan sedari tadi—yang terlihat seolah sangat menikmati pemandangan di sekitarnya padahal tidak ada yang menarik di sini—pikirnya , dan karena terlalu bosan bersembunyi terus , bocah laki-laki itupun berniat mengahampirinya,untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran yang melekat di hatinya sejak pertama kali ia melihat gadis itu.

Dengan perlahan bocah laki-laki itu turun dari kuda hitamnya,dan segera mengikat tali yang ada digenggamannya ke batang pohon yang ada di dekatnya.

"Hn, jangan kemana-mana!" ucapnya seraya beranjak pergi menuju kearah gadis kecil yang menarik perhatiannya sedari tadi.

 **Tap**

Sekarang bocah laki-laki itu sudah berdiri tepat di belakang gadis kecil bersurai merah muda yang belum menyadari keberadaannya itu.

"Hai !" sapanya

" Eh ?!" merasakan ada seseorang di belakangnya dan menyapa dirinya ,ia pun tersentak kaget lalu segera saja dia membalikkan badannya kearah sumber suara tadi, mata emeraldnya membelalak kaget saat melihat kearah bocah laki-laki yang terlihat seumuran dengannya,tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan wajahnya memerah saat menyadari bocah di hadapannya sekarang –, " _Tampan dan manis_ " batinnya. Oh ayolah,siapa yang tak akan mengatakan dua kalimat pujian itu jika kau melihat bocah laki-laki berusia 7 tahun yang berbalut kaos putih dan celana hitam yang melekat pada tubuh mungilnya, dan dengan sepasang mata onyxnya yang tajam,rambut ravennya yang unik—mencuat kebelakang—" _Seperti pantat ayam_ "batinnya geli, serta senyum tipis yang tesemat di wajah tampannya. Tanpa sadar wajah cantiknya semakin memerah tatkala melihat senyuman tipisnya.

" Hai !" sapa ulang bocah laki-laki itu,karena merasa tak ada tanggapan dari gadis kecil yang terlihat memperhatikannya sedari tadi itu.

" Eh ?! Etto…Hai !" balasnya dengan kikuk. Setelah sadar dari lamunannya akan bocah laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Hn. Bolehkah kita berkenalan? Namaku Uchiha namamu ? "ucapnya dengan mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah gadis kecil dihadapannya.

" Tentu. Nama ku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal Sasuke-san !" ucapnya lembut sambil menyambut dengan hangat uluran tangan Sasuke dan tersenyum manis kepadanya.

 **DEG**

" _Cantik_ " batin Sasuke memandang senyum manis Sakura. Angin sepoi-sepoi tiba-tiba datang dan meniup rambut merah muda Sakura, tanpa sengaja Sasuke mencium aroma manis Cherry yang menguar dari rambut merah muda Sakura yang berterbangan.

"Hn. Cherry… bolehkah aku memanggilmu Cherry? " pinta Sasuke

" Cherry ?" Alis Sakura terangkat satu memandang heran kearah Sasuke, tatkala mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Hn. Cherry.. karena baumu harum dan manis seperti Cherry, jadi bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu ? "

" Eh?! Etto…Ba-baiklah Sasuke-san" ucap Sakura dengan muka merah.

"Hn."

Hening…

" Cherry… Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sendirian di sini ? " Tanya Sasuke

" Hm…Aku hanya sedang menikmati pesona keindahan Danau ini Sasuke-san. Rasanya damai sekali berada disini,menikmati hembusan angin pagi yang menyejukkan, mendengar burung-burung bernyanyi dengan indah bagai sebuah melodi, dan merasakan suara arus air yang tenang. Sungguh damai dan menyenangkan sekali rasanya. " Ucapnya, memandang kembali pemandangan indah yang tersaji di sekitarnya.

" Lalu, apa yang sedang Sasuke-san lakukan tadi di sekitar sini ? " lanjutnya, seraya menatap Sasuke .

"Ah…aku tadi hanya sedang berkeliling di sekitar sini bersama kudaku. Tapi tanpa sengaja aku tadi melihatmu menunggangi kuda putihmu dengan tersenyum manis,dan tepat pada saat itu aku penasaran dengan rambut merah mudamu yang unik serta aku mulai tertarik untuk berkenalan denganmu. Oleh karena itu aku mengikutimu hingga kemari." Ucap Sasuke jujur,setelah membuka matanya kembali yang sempat tertutup karena ikut terhanyut menikmati pemandangan di sekitarnya. ' Hn. Ternyata tempat ini tidak buruk juga. ' Batin Sasuke,mengkoreksi pendapat dirinya tadi,yang mengatakan bahwa tempat ini tidak ada yang menarik. Tapi ia salah besar,benar apa yang dikatakan gadis pink ini. Suasana disini sungguh indah dan damai.

" Benarkah ?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke ucapkan.

"Hn. Mana mungin aku berbohong." Ucap Sasuke memandang dalam emerald indah Sakura. Tanpa sadar, Sakura kembali merona saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke dan mata onyx Sasuke yang memandangnya dalam.

"Eh?!" Sadar dirinya kembali merona dihadapan Sasuke, dengan segera dia palingkan wajahnya kearah lain, berharap Sasuke tidak melihat wajahnya saat ini.

Tapi sayang harapannya tidak terkabul kali ini, karena Sasuke sudah melihat wajah meronanya tadi dengan sangat jelas. Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke mulai menyeringai kecil melihat tingkah lakunya.

" Hn. Sebaiknya kita pulang, karena hari sudah semakin siang."

"Hm…Baiklah!" Ucap Sakura seraya memandang Sasuke, setelah berhasil menghilangkan semburat merah di wajah cantiknya.

"Hn"

Sasuke dan Sakura mulai berjalan meninggalkan tepian Danau menuju ke tempat dimana kuda kesayangan mereka berada.

" Sampai Jumpa Sasuke-san! Aku harap kita besok bisa bertemu lagi di sini " teriak Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya keatas,dan mulai menjauh meninggalkan tempat Sasuke berada sekarang.

"Hn. Sampai Jumpa Cherry!" teriak Sasuke,memandang kepergian Sakura serta melambaikan tangan kanannya membalas lambaian tangan Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Satu bulan kemudian…**

Tak terasa sudah 1 bulan berlalu sejak awal pertemuan Sasuke dan Sakura di tepian Danau waktu itu. Sekarang hubungan keduanya semakin dekat, setiap hari mereka selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk bersama, bercanda, bercerita , bermain, berbagi bekal yang mereka bawa dari rumah, dan tak jarang mereka juga selalu berkuda bersama mengelilingi sekitar pegunungan Otogakure. Tanpa mereka sadari , mulai tumbuh perasaan nyaman di hati keduannya.

"Cherry…"

"Ne,Sasuke-kun?"

"Maukah kau berjanji padaku untuk selalu bersamaku?"

"Tentu. Aku akan selalu berjanji untuk bersamamu. Selamanya."

"Hn. Aku pegang janjimu, Cherry" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Saling menautkan jari kelingking mereka,serta senyum kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah mereka masing-masing dan jangan lupakan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menjadi saksi bisu perjanjian sepasang anak adam dan hawa yang akan terus bersama selamanya.

Seminggu telah terlewati setelah mereka membuat perjanjian kecil yang mereka tak tau bahwa benang takdir semakin mengikat mereka berdua untuk menjadi pasangan suatu saat nanti.

Sampai pada suatu hari yang cerah—….

" Sedang apa kau disini bocah nakal?! " Sakura dan Sasuke yang pada saat itu sedang menikmati bento mereka di tepi danau seperti biasa,tiba-tiba tersentak saat mendengar teriakan marah yang berasal dari seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih kelihatan muda dari tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh di belakang mereka. Seketika raut wajah Sakura langsung pucat pasi setelah menyadari siapa yang berteriak dari arah belakangnya itu.

" Kau kenapa Cherry ? Wajahmu pucat. Apa kau sakit ?" Sasuke yang khawatir saat menyadari wajah Sakura yang pucat pasi itupun segera menanyakan keaadaannya.

"Sa..Sa..Sasu…" Sakura semakin pucat saat melihat orang tadi berjalan semakin mendekat ia menghiraukan saja pertanyaan Sasuke tadi. Sasuke yang kesal karena pertanyaannya dihiraukan oleh Sakura,segera saja ia memegang erat kedua bahu Sakura dan menghadapkan kearahnya.

"Kau kenapa? Beritahu aku kau kenapa? " Sasuke menatap dalam kedua manik emerald Sakura yang berkaca-kaca dan memancarkan ketakutan yang sangat.

"Sa..Sasu-kun…aku takut." jawab Sakura sambil menangis di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke semakin khawatir saat melihat Sakura menangis,karena baru kali ini menghadapi situasti semacam ini,Sakura menangis dihadapannya, Sakura tak pernah menangis sekalipun,walau pada saat itu dia pernah terjatuh berkali-kali dari kudanya, ia tak menangis justru memasang cengiran dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Sasuke pikir selama ini Sakura adalah seorang gadis cantik,manis,manja,bertanggung jawab,baik,dan kuat. Jadi sekarang Sasuke sungguh dibuat bingung dengan Sakura yang sedang menangis.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Tenanglah aku disini,aku akan selalu menjagamu Cherry." Ucap Sasuke berusaha menghentikan tangisan Sakura yang terasa menyakitkan di hatinya. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu erat dan mengelus rambut merah muda sepanjang punggung Sakura lembut.

"Aku takut…aku takut…" gumam Sakura berkali-kali di pelukan Sasuke.

"Tenanglah aku disin-"

 **Tap.**

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat melihat seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri di hadapannya.

 **Deg.**

Sedangkan Sakura yang masih dalam dekapan Sasuke tiba-tiba tersentak saat menyadari bibinya—Tsunade – sudah ada di belakangnya sekarang. Sasuke yang merasakan Sakura tersentak dalam dekapannya itupun segera mempererat pelukannya.

" Kemari kau bocah !"

Hening. Tak ada tanggapan.

" Kubilang kemari ! Atau kau ingin aku pukul sekarang hah?! " bentak Tsunade merasa kesal,karena tak mendapat tanggapan dari keponakan merah muda yang memunggunginya dan berada dipelukan bocah raven sekarang itu. Dengan kasar,Tsunade menarik lengan Sakura agar terlepas dari pelukan bocah raven yang terlihat kesal melihat tindakannya.

"Argh…sa..sakit baa-san… !"

"Diam! Jangan menangis! "bentak Tsunade

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! LEPASKAN SAKURA ! " Sasuke berteriak marah pada Tsunade. Persetan dengan nasehat ibunya ' Kita harus hormat kepada orang yang lebih tua dari kita ', Sasuke tak memperdulikan itu sekarang, yang Sasuke perdulikan adalah Sakura yang terlihat kesakitan saat Tsunade menjewer telinga kanannya sampai memerah dan Tsunade juga sempat memukul pantat Sakura agar Sakura berhenti menangis,tapi bukannya berhenti,Sakura justru semakin keras menangis mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari bibinya.

"Heh…! Berani sekali kau berteriak padaku bocah ! Dasar bocah nakal,masih kecil sudah peluk-pelukan ditempat umum,mau jadi apa nanti kalau sudah besar hah!? Kalau masih kecil saja kelakuannya sudah seperti tadi. Akan ku laporkan kau ke orang tuamu. Dan jangan harap kau bisa bertemu lagi dengan bocah pink ini,karena mulai besok aku akan mengurungnya di rumah." Balas Tsunade tajam pada Sasuke.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun tidak salah baa-san…hiks… Sakura lah yang salah…hiks…jadi aku mohon…hiks… jangan laporkan Sasuke-kun pada orang tuanya." Dengan sekuat tenaga yang dia punya,Sakura mencoba membela Sasuke.

"Cih! Jangan mencoba membelanya bocah pink! Dasar bocah tak tau diuntung! Bukannya membersihkan rumah malah berduaan dengan dengan bocah laki-laki di tepi danau yang sepi , ingat umurmu masih kecil, atau kau mau aku laporkan kau ke orang tuamu yang pengangguran itu hah?! Bahwa gadis kecilnya sudah mulai menggoda laki-laki! Ingat ! Aku ingatkan sekali lagi,kau tinggal disini karena orang tua mu menitipkanmu padaku,mereka yang pengangguran itu tak sanggup menghidupi mu! Masih beruntung kau ku kasih makan setiap hari, jadi sebagai gantinya kau harus membersihkan rumah setiap hari,bukannya keluyuran menggoda laki-laki! Mulai sekarang kau akan ku kurung di rumah,agar kau tak kemana-mana! Apa kau mengerti ?! " Ucap Tsunade panjang lebar memarahi Sakura.

" Hai ! Aku mengerti Baa-san ! Sakura berjanji tak akan pergi dari rumah lagi,dan Sakura akan terus membersihkan rumah setiap hari." Sakura berkata sungguh-sungguh sambil menundukkan kepalanya kebawah.

" Bagus ! Sekarang kita pulang dan kau cepat bersihkan rumah dan memasak makan malam untuk hari ini ! "

" Hai! "

Dengan tanpa perasaan, Tsunade kembali menarik lengan Sakura untuk segera pulang.

"Che…Cherry!" Sasuke yang tak dapat berbuat apa-apa terdiam mematung sedaritadi akhirnya menggumamkan nama Sakura,saat melihat gadis manis sahabat kesayangannya pergi menjauh darinya. Sebelum menghilang dari pandangannya, Sasuke sempat melihat bibir mungil Sakura mengucapkan sesuatu…

" Gomen Sasu-kun ! Sayonara ! "

 **Deg.**

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan kepalanya terasa berat seperti tertimpa puluhan ton batu.

"ARGHH…! CHEEEERRRRYYYYY ! "

.

.

.

.

.

 **Konoha, 16 Mei 20XX**

Sepasang kaki jenjang berbalut sepatu Christian Louboutin terlihat berjalan santai memasuki tempatnya bekerja, milik seorang wanita berhelaian merah muda yang sengaja digulung keatas menambah kesan anggun pada dirinya , ditambah pakaian yang mendukungnya, rok biru sepanjang 17cm diatas lutut,rompi berwarna putih yang tertutupi oleh mantel berbulu coklatnya, serta taklupa paras cantiknya yang tak henti-hentinya memberikan senyuman manis pada setiap orang yang menyapanya,membuat semua orang terpesona akan dirinya.

" Ohayou Sakura-sama ! "

" Ohayou ! "

Wanita cantik itupun akhirnya berhenti tepat di sebuah ruangan bertuliskan " CEO ROOM " yang berada di lantai 15 – lantai teratas tempatnya bekerja—. Menghela nafas sekali, iapun mulai membuka pintu ruangan di depannya dan berjalan masuk sambil mengucapkan—

" Hari baru,Semangat Baru…"— pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah mengganti mantel berbulunya tadi dengan jas putih khas seorang dokter di ruangannya,ia berjalan kearah meja yang diatasnya terdapat table tag bertuliskan ' HARUNO SAKURA '. Ya, dialah Haruno Sakura. Wanita cantik, pintar, ramah dan seorang CEO di sebuah rumah sakit terkenal di Jepang ' HARUNO HOSPITAL '. Jangan heran walau umurnya masih 20 tahun dia sudah menjadi CEO termuda di negaranya karena berkat usahanya yang sungguh-sungguh dari kecil iapun dapat menjadi wanita karir yang sukses di usia muda.

"Hah…Saatnya bekerja! " ucapnya entah pada siapa. Jemari lentiknya mulai menekan tombol kecil di sisi kanan mejanya,dan iapun mulai berbicara pada sekertarisnya melalui tombol kecil itu.

"Tolong bawakan dokumen yang perlu saya tanda tangani ke ruangan saya secepatnya. Terima Kasih."

 **Tok.**

 **Tok.**

 **Tok.**

" Masuk ! " ucapnya saat mendengar ruangannya diketuk oleh seseorang.

" Permisi Sakura-sama, saya datang untuk mengantarkan dokumen yang anda minta tadi." Ucap sekertaris Sakura

" Oh yaa…tolong taruh dimeja saja. Terima kasih Shion "

" Hai. Saya permisi dulu Sakura-sama " ucap Shion sambil berojigi di depan meja Sakura.

" Ya " jawab singkat Sakura,tapi taklupa dengan senyum manis yang tersemat diwajah cantiknya. Setelah Shion—sekertarisnya—meninggalkan ruangannya,iapun mulai berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen diatas mejanya.

.

.

.

 **Tok.**

 **Tok.**

 **Tok.**

Terdengar pintu ruangannya diketuk dengan tidak sabaran dari luar.

" Masuk ! " serunya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari dokumen yang tengah dikerjakannya.

" Maaf, Sakura-sama. Ada seorang pasien yang membutuhkan bantuan anda. " ucap salah seorang perawat yang bekerja di rumah sakit ini.

" Baiklah ." ucap Sakura, lekas membereskan dokumen yang tadi dikerjakannya. Merapikan sedikit pakaiannya, ia mulai meninggalkan ruangannya bersama seorang perawat yang tadi memanggilnya.

" Berikan padaku hasil pemeriksaan sementaranya! " ucapnya sambil berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit.

" Ini, silahkan Sakura-sama " Ucap sang perawat sambil memberikan papan berisi hasil pemeriksaan sementara pasien.

" Hm." Sakura mulai membacanya dengan teliti.

" Dimana dokter Kurenai ?" Tanya Sakura

" Kurenai-sama sedang mengambil cuti untuk persiapan kelahiran bayinya,Sakura-sama."

"Oh..Baiklah. Sekarang tunjukkan aku dimana ruangannya."

" Hai Sakura-sama!"

Kedua wanita cantik,yang satu seorang perawat dan yang satunya adalah seorang petinggi jabatan—CEO – rumah sakit ini, berjalan santai menuju ke sebuah ruangan bernomor 234—ruang VVIP—,tempat seorang pasien yang membutuhkan bantuan dari dokter paling ahli di rumah sakit ini,siapa lagi jika bukan Haruno Sakura.

 **Tok.**

 **Tok.**

 **Tok.**

 **Ceklek.**

Setelah mengetuk pintu dan membukannya,Sakura bersama perawat tadi mulai melangkah mendekati ranjang pasien,yang terlihat tertidur diranjang tersebut.

 **Tap.**

Menyadari ada seseorang di dekatnya, pasien yang bernama – Uchiha Sasuke— itupun membuka matanya, melihat siapa gerangan yang mengusik tidur nyamannya.

" Selamat Sore… Saya Haruno Sakura. Saya akan menjadi dokter anda selama anda menjadi pasien di rumah sakit ini. " Sapa Sakura serta memperkenalkan dirinya pada pasien yang sedang menatapnya saat ini,dan taklupa senyuman manis yang melekat di wajahnya.

" Hn "

" Nah, sekarang aku akan memeriksamu. Mohon bantuannya. "

" Hn "

Dan Sakura pun segera memeriksa Sasuke,setelah mendapat izin dari sang pasien.

" Hm…sekarang apa yang kau rasakan? " Tanya Sakura,setelah selesai memeriksa keadaan fisik sang pasien.

" Hn. Kepala ku hanya sedikit sakit. " jawab Sasuke sambil tangan kanannya memegang kepala.

" Um…ada lagi ? " Tanya Sakura sambil mencoret-coret kertas dipapan yang ada di tangan kirinya.

" Hn. Tidak " jawab singkat memandang Sasuke sekilas,lalu dia berucap…

" Um…baiklah. Aku rasa pemeriksaannya sudah cukup. Aku sarankan jangan terlalu banyak berfikir saat ini,dan jangan lupa makan dan minum obat yang sudah saya berikan mulai besok. Kurasa hanya itu. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Selamat sore. "

" Hn. "

Dengan langkah santai,Sakura mulai meninggalkan ruangan tempat Sasuke dirawat.

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokkan harinya…**

" Ohayou… " Wanita cantik berhelaian merah muda tampak bersemangat mengawali hari senyum ceria dia menyapa seluruh pegawai yang berpapasan dengannya.

" Ohayou mo, Sakura-sama " balas para pegawai rumah sakit kepada CEO muda cantik kebanggaan rumah sakit ini.

Dengan santai, Sakura menaiki lift menuju ke ruangannya untuk mengganti mantel yang tengah di kenakannya sekarang ini. Lalu iapun berjalan kearah ruang rawat pasien yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya sekarang,siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Dari data pasien yang Sakura tau, dia adalah seorang CEO muda sebuah perusaahan mabel terbesar di Jepang – UCHIHA CORP—. Usia pemuda itu sama seperti Sakura saat ini. Sakura awalnya tak menyangka bahwa ada seorang lelaki muda yang berhasil menjabat sebagai CEO di sebuah perusahaan yang terkenal sampai seluruh dunia itu. 'Ckckck…Apa kau tak sadar Sakura jika kau juga sama sepertinya?'. Ah sudahlah…kita balik kecerita…

 **Tap.**

 **Tok.**

 **Tok.**

" Masuk " balas suara dari dalam.

" Ohayou Sasuke-san! Saya datang untuk mengecek kesehatan ada hari ini. " ucap Sakura tersenyum,sambil berjalan mendekat kearah ranjang Sasuke.

Terlihat Sasuke sedang terduduk di ranjang sambil menonton ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Wajah yang terlihat datar kemarin serta mata onyx sehitam malamnya yang kosong kini terlihat sedikit terbelalak saat melihat kedatangan Sakura.

" Cherry…" gumam Sasuke,mata onyxnya tak pernah luput memandang setiap pergerakan Sakura.

 **Tap.**

"Nah…Sekarang—"

Ucapan Sakura terpotong saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tubuhnya ke pelukannya.

" Sa…Sasuke-san! " Sakura yang kaget dengan tindakan Sasuke,mencoba melepas pelukan pria tampan tersebut.

" Cherry…" gumam Sasuke di perpotongan bahu dan leher Sakura. Menghirup wangi cherry yang selalu menguar dari gadis kesayangannya ini. Rasa nyaman yang selalu dirindukannya sejak dulu itupun mulai menjalar ditubuhnya.

" Cherry?Maaf,Sa…saya bukan Cherry …" Jawab Sakura gugup,dan sedikit mendesah saat Sasuke mulai mengigit kecil kulit lehernya,menciptakan bercak merah tanda kepemilikan.

" Apa yang kau katakan Cherry ? Aku yakin kau adalah Cherry-ku. Oh…aku sangat merindukanmu My Cherry…! " Ucap Sasuke,semakin mempererat pelukannya.

" Ma…Maaf Sasuke-san. Tolong lepaskan saya ! Ini semua salah paham ! " Sakura yang sudah emosi pun mulai memberontak dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendapat penolakan dari gadis kesayangannya pun merasa kesal. Di longgarkannya pelukan penuh kerinduan itu,tapi tidak dengan sepasang lengan kekarnya yang masih bertengger manis di pinggang ramping Sakura.

" Apa kau melupakan ku Cherry? Dan Oh…Jangan memanggilku Sasuke,aku tak senang. Panggil aku Saskey okey Cherry? " ucap Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menyeringai seksi bermaksud menggoda Sakura. Tanpa sadar Sakura sedikit merona akibat godaannya.

" Sas…Saskey? " Sakura merasa bingung dengan pasiennya saat ini, kemarin ia merasa bahwa pasiennya ini baik-baik saja. Tapi sekarang apa…pasien tampannya ini tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dengan erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya barang sedetikpun,mengatakan bahwa ia sangat merindukan dirinya,menggoda dirinya, dan hey, jangan lupakan lelaki tampan yang sekarang mengaku sebagai Saskey itu juga memberikan 3 kissmark dilehernya. Oh…kami-sama cobaan apalagi ini?!

'Bagaimana jika Garaa-kun melihatnya?!' batin Sakura merasa bingung dan khawatir jika nanti kekasih yang baru semalam menyatakan cinta padanya melihat kissmark yang ada di lehernya saat ini. Pacar macam apa dirinya ini,baru semalam resmi menjadi kekasih orang yang sangat dicintainya,eh paginya dia sudah diklaim secara tidak langsung oleh pasiennya sendiri,Emh..saya ulangi sekali lagi 'PASIENNYA SENDIRI'. Oh tidak…tidak…dia masih mencintai kekasihnya saat ini,,jadi jangan sampai kekasihnya itu melihat bercak kissmark di lehernya,dan yang lebih parahnya lagi memutuskan dirinya. 'Oh Kami-sama bantu aku !' teriak histeris dewi batinnya.

" Hn. Yaa panggil aku Saskey ! " ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai dan memandang dalam sepasang emerald menyejukkan di depannya.

" Sa…Sasuke-san… Maaf ini semua salah paham "

" Apa yang kau katakan?! Tidak ada yang salah paham disini. Kau adalah Cherry ku dan aku adalah Saskey mu. " Sasuke merasa kesal saat mendengar ucapan Sakura.

" Ta..Tapi…Maaf,saya bukan Cherry. Saya adalah Haruno Sakura, dan yang saya tau dari data pasien dirumah sakit ini nama anda bukan 'Saskey' tapi 'Sasuke'. Jadi saya berfikir jika ada yang aneh dengan anda sedari tadi. Dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf, saya merasa tindakan anda tadi tidak sopan,seenaknya memeluk seorang gadis yang tak mengenal anda sedikitpun, dan kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya saya sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, jadi saya merasa menjadi kekasih yang tak berguna dan menduakan dirinya dibelakangnya, dipeluk dan dicium oleh pasiennya sendiri. Oleh sebab it—hmph… "

Dengan kasar dan menuntut Sasuke – Saskey— melahap bibir mungil Sakura dengan rakus yang sedari tadi berbicara panjang lebar,ia merasa sangat kesal saat gadis pinknya mengatakan bahwa ia sudah memiliki kekasih. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. 'Sakura…Cherry hanya miliknya…tidak boleh ada yang memiliki Cherry selain dirinya…'. Ciuman itupun semakin menuntut,meminta lebih. Sasuke mulai menggigit bibir bawah Sakura agar mau terbuka.

" Ahh…Sas…hmph…" Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan,lidah hangat Sasuke mulai memasuki mulut Sakura,mengabsen gigi putihnya satu persatu.

" Ahh…Sas…Sasuke…Le…pash…hmph…" desah Sakura memberontak di sela-sela ciuman panas keduannya. Sasuke yang sudah dibutakan oleh kabut nafsu dan kerinduan yang begitu besar,menyadari Sakura memanggilnya 'Sasuke' bukan 'Saskey' pun merasa kesal,ia pun semakin bergerak liar. Tangan kekarnya bergerak meremas kuat dada kiri Sakura.

" Ahh…Emh…hen…hentikan !" Sasuke mulai menurunkan jajahan bibirnya kearah leher jenjang Sakura yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Ia pun menyeringai saat melihat sudah ada 3 kissmark hasil perbuatannya tadi.

" Kau milik ku Cherry !"

" Ahh…ahh…emh…to..tolong…hentikan!"Ucap Sakura sambil mencengkram erat rambut raven Sasuke. Beberapa menit mereka lewati untuk melakukan ciuman panas yang sangat menuntut itu, sampai—

 **Deg.**

" ARGHH….! " saat sedang asik-asiknya meremas dada Sakura serta menciptakan kissmark di sekitarnya, tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut sakit seperti tetimpa puluhan ton besi.

"DAMN ! Jangan Keluar Sekarang ! ARGHHHHH " Sasuke mulai meracau sambil mencengkram erat kepalanya guna menahan rasa sakit ini.

"Hah…hah…Anda kenapa?" Sakura yang semula bernafas lega karena Sasuke sudah melepaskan ciumannya,sekarang dibuat kebingungan lagi oleh Sasuke yang terlihat sedang menahan sakit di kepalanya.

"ARRGGHHHHHHH…..!"

"Sa…Sasuke-san!"

.

.

.

. **To Be Continue**


End file.
